Pretty Rave Girl
by file- DS
Summary: March break is on, and Ruby looking forward to a vacation, just him and his girlfriend. But things take a different path and Ruby finds himself at a Rave, fighting with some girl over a soda? Frantic shiping. First song fic.


_Okay, I'm redoing parts of this, it won't be too different, but the character flaws (mostly Sapph being OOC, I will not let myself mess up her character!) and rushed ending really got to me, so I'm fixing it (Really I'm just hanging the ending to be well… better, and fit my original plan better than the original did). I would have posted this earlier, but I wanted to wait until the contest it was entered it in was over and all, so this would not be counted, because this fixed version shouldn't be what is judged, just the original with all its flaws._

_Nyways, here's my fist song fic 2.0. Although it's not too deep a song, or creative, it holds a place in my heart. The song is 'Pretty Rave Girl', by 'I am X-ray', and the shipping here is frantic._

_Hobby ho, and so we go._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon special, nor do I own the characters Ruby and/or Sapphire, nor still do I own the song 'Pretty Rave Girl. I only own the plot of this particular story. (Disclaimed enough for you silly lawyers?)_

The final bell rang though the halls of Rustboro High school, and the hallways were quickly flooded with students off to their March break. One student in particular was pushing his way to the exit, unusually impatient and aggressively for him, but for a good reason. He clung to keep his spiky white hat on top of his head through the thick crowd as he made it out the front doors of the school. His head peeked around, looking for someone. His eye landed on the beautiful leader of all school trends, head cheerleader, and his girlfriend, Aimee Bezz.

He jumped the stair railing, careful not to get any dust on his new black pants, which only he could distinguish from his old pair, and ran toward her, not caring about his red and black jacket waving as the wind went through it. He finally reached where she stood and took a second to admire her, the schools cheerleader uniform, which he had designed himself.

"Oh, Ruby", she said, just noticing he was there, "I was looking for you". She gave a sheepish smile which Ruby hardly noticed as he as now checked her shoes, black Kenneth Cole's, making sure they were still as spotless as they were when he first gave them to her.

"Of course you were", his eye finally rested upon her face after making sure her attire was at his standard, "We have two weeks out of school, we should start spending time together right away. Come on, I bought some new fabrics last week and made some tee shirts I want you to try one!" he reached for her hand only to have her pull it away.

"Sorry Ruby… I can't spend the break with you… I have, other things to do", her words were filled with genuine sadness.

"What, are you going on a trip or something? I could always come with you. I just want to spend time with you. You are a perfect model for my clothes, and beautiful-" He was cut off by a strong voice coming from behind Aimee.

"Hey Aim, just break up with that prissy boy already! Common, I can't wait forever for ya to dump him!" Ruby leaned to the side to see the voice was Nick Kursh, football quarterback, and an all around jerk.

"Hey, why is that ass calling you over? –Wait, did he say dump me?" Ruby took a step back as he realized what Nick had said. "He's making stuff up, isn't he?" he asked Aimee, "Arrg, if I wasn't wearing my good shoes, I'd go over there right now and make him regret those words. Whatever. Let's just go", Ruby reach again for Aimee's hand, only to have her pull it away.

"Well Ruby, that's sorta what I was gonna tell you. We have to break up". Ruby's face went to a look of confusion, then changed to doubt, and finally settled on misery. Before he could get a word out, Aimee continued, "Look, I liked you, but I can't keep hanging out with 'the prissy boy', so I going out with Nick now", and she ran to Nick's side without another word.

"Jeez babe, why'd it take you so long to ditch that prissy boy?" Ruby heard Nick say his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend climbed into his car.

He'd always hated being called a 'Prissy Boy', what was wrong with liking fabrics and sewing, that's who he is. And he'd thought he'd finally found a girl he could be happy with, Aimee was the school fashion queen, so shouldn't they have been perfect together? But even with a girl he that seemed right for him in every way, he still couldn't have a relationship.

He stood in the parking lot for an hour or so, until the school grounds were clear, and everyone was gone. He could have walked home from there, but he knew he had a meter tall pile of hand sewn girls t-shirts that he didn't want to have to look at. Instead he wandered through the streets of Rustboro, dragging his feet lazily, not caring about scuffing his shoes.

Ruby managed to end up in the northern part of the city, far from residential neighborhoods. Light constantly filled these streets, as headlights from cars came and went. He had stayed silent, replaying the scene in his mind until now, but it had settled in, and he couldn't stop the tears.

He took a quick right turn into a back alley for privacy, and broke down. The back of his jacket was scratched and damaged as he slid down a wall, letting his pants be covered with dirt and trash when he sat on the muddy ground. He slammed his face into his palms and shed his tears. It wasn't long before a small puddle began to form below him, and it grew and grew as he continued crying until the sun had begun to set.

Finally he lifted his head and looked around. The streets on either side of the alley were bright as always, but were he sat, away from the busy lights it had gone dark. "I should get home I guess", he said, trying to keep his voice strong despite how he felt.

As he walked out of the alleyway, he turned and his gazed shifted to a girl walking toward him. She wore a heavy, light blue hoodie, in the pocket of which her hands rested in comfortably. Her pants were slightly oversized, ripped jeans. She in no way met any of Ruby's fashion standards, but that wasn't what he was looking at, his eyes were glued to her face. Despite the gloom of the busy city night, she had a look of joy. A slight smile was across her mouth, allowing one almost fang-like tooth to emerge. Her shoulder length, light brown hair seemed to blow as if in nature despite the lack of wind. And her dark blue eyes were the greatest things about her, as they sparkled like sapphires in moonlight.

'She's…' Ruby thought, as he watched her walk closer and closer. He finally pulled his stare away from her and looked at himself to realize his clothes were filthy. He ducked back into the alley as she walked by. 'Dang it, I can't let her just walk away without even getting her name', he thought. Quickly brushing off the dirt from his pants, and smoothing the ripped threads of his jacket, he jumped out of the alley and tried to keep up with her.

He couldn't run because of the busy streets, but thankfully he was already not far behind her. The dense crowd thinned somewhat as he continued to follow her. Finally he was able to start catching up to the girl as her almost treelike sent reached his nose. He finally pushed his way close enough to her to say hi, but as he did, she turned off the sidewalk and walked toward stadium building. Music from this building was loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the city for blocks, and bright colorful lights shining through windows. The girl joined a line of other teenagers outside, all happy to be out of school for the break, and ready to celebrate with a rave.

Ruby pulled his way off the sidewalk and followed her, taking the place behind her in the line. He reached over and tapped the girl's shoulder, getting her attention. She turned around, her light brown hair flowing around her as she did, and stared him in his dark red, ruby eyes with her dark blue, sapphire ones.

"What'cha want?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as if checking if she recognized him. Even though she never met Ruby before, she gave a friendly smile, once again revealing a fang-like tooth, which seemed to just be how she greeted people.

'Great', he thought, 'Now what the heck am I supposed to say?' He hesitated before opening his mouth and saying, "Hey, I'm-"

"Hey, girl, your next!" He sighed with relive when the doorman calling for the next person cut him off. The girl walked forward and paid her entrance, got a stamp on the back of her hand and walked in.

"Now you girly", the guy called Ruby forward.

Ruby walked up and said, "Hey, I'm not a girl!"

The guy took a quick look up and down Ruby then said, "Really? Well you coulda fooled me. Too bad, the entrance for guys is twice as much. Forty dollars", he held out a basket full of cash.

Disdainfully, Ruby reached into his pocket, pulled out 2 twenty-dollar bills, and tossed them into the basket. The looked in it and said, "what, no tip from the prissy boy?" Ruby ignored the doorman's laughs as he walked by and through the doors of the stadium.

The second Ruby stepped into the room he was practically blinded by the intense colorful of lights, and almost deafened by the shouts, which over-powered the already loud band. As his eyes adjusted he was able to make up the shapes of a large crowd, dancing around what must have been a football field, with a stage set in the center holding the band which, based on the jumbo-tron hanging from the ceiling, was called 'I am X-Ray'. His nose filled with the smell of sweat from the dancing crowd in the high heat of the lights, and he backed away from the crowd, taking a seat at a bar counter.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the bartender asked as he polished some glasses.

"Just a soda" Ruby said, already feeling dehydrated from the heat. He scanned the dance floor looking for the girl. After a few seconds he found her dancing on her own near the middle of the stadium. He debated whether to go right up to her right then, or wait and hope the crowd would thin or something. If he went right then he could get caught in a mosh-pit or concert brawl, but he still wanted to.

_-When I see her dancing/ wanna take a chance in/ getting little closer/ and maybe get to know her-_

After about a minute of debating whether to go toward her, the girl walked to where Ruby was sitting, and took the seat next him. "One soda please", she told the guy behind the counter. She turned and saw Ruby, "Hey, arn'cha that guy from earlier?" she asked.

Ruby felt like a flock of butterfree went through him,

_-When she says hi to me/butterflies go right through me-_

"Umm, yeah. We met outside"

"Right", the girl said smiling like they were already good friends, "Well, ma name's Sapphire, but ya can just call me Sapph".

Ruby smiled, he was happy, he really liked this girl. Slowly his hand reached out to touch hers, which sat upon the counter top of the bar. 'Can I ask her out?' he asked himself, 'maybe I could ask her to dance? Wait, no, I don't know at to dance at thing like this!', he debated what to do, but his hand knew as it continued crawling across the counter toward hers.

All of a sudden the bartender came back and place one soda between them. Sapphire quickly swept it up, removing her hand from the counter and away from where Ruby's hand was moving, and started drinking it.

"H-hey!" Ruby took a second to realize what just happened, "That was my soda!" he shouted at her.

Sapphire put it back on the counter and looked Ruby straight in the eye, "Don't shout at a girl like that! Besides, I ordered a soda too, how do ya know this one was for ya?"

"Because I order mine way before you ordered yours!" Ruby continued to shout, "Now give it back!"

"Why do you care? Another one'll be here in a few secons anyway", Sapphire kept drinking the soda.

"Grrrrr, that's not the point! Now give it back!" As Ruby finished talking the bartender came by and placed the other soda between them.

"There, take that one", Sapphire offered, taking another sip of her own.

Ruby fumed at her, "That's not the point! It's the principle!"

Sapphire swept up the new one and handed Ruby her half empty one. "Fine, if ya say it's so important ch'ya can have it, take it". She opened the new one and began drinking from it instead.

"Grrrr!", Ruby thrashed in his chair, "That's not it! I want an apology!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so rude about it ya'd get one, but if you're just gonna yell at meh!"

Ruby could hardly speak he as so mad at this point, "But! -Arrrg! –That's not! –Grrrr!" He turn around, and quickly calmed himself, "eh, whatever. Just don't blame me if you get fat from drinking too many".

"Good, than jerks like you'd stop following me around", she said, not even caring.

"Wait", Ruby stopped, "You knew I followed you here?"

"Yeah, yar red, bright jacket was easier to see than these lights", she pointed to the lights around the stadium, "I even saw how ya were trying ta push past a bunch a people!" she began to hold back a laugh.

"Now you insult my clothes? Just look at the way your dressed, your pants are all torn and dirty!"

"Yeah, but I don't care, they're comfortable, and that's what matters", she kicked her legs around freely under the counter to emphasize her point. "While you're busy being a try hard, prissy boy, I'm actually comfortable with myself. I bet'cha dress like that to impress someone or something".

"Sh-shut up", Ruby was getting angry again.

"Come on, you can't enjoy wearing that silly hat", she grabbed the hat from off Ruby's head, and threw it away. "There, ain't that better?-"

"Why you!...", Ruby jumped from his chair and ran too find his hat. He spotted it not far away, but he had to get though a crowd of people to get to it, sitting on the floor, surrounded by people dancing, one could step on it any second. Ruby broke into a sprint through the crowed, pushing others aside as he rand for it. Once he reached his hat it was almost too late as the foot of one particularly tall, burly guy descended toward the frail white head covering. Before Ruby could do anything the guy had placed his foot upon the headgear. His foot pushed the hat across the slippery wooden floor as he fall over, knocking over others around him. Ruby ran to his hat's side, and gently scooped it off the floor, holding it in his arms.

He dusted it off as he walked back to where he'd been sitting, only to find a look of horror on the face of his new 'friend'. "I hope that reaction means you're sorry for what you did", Ruby said to her.

"Wha, no. A fights brakin' out back there now", Sapphire answered, not taking her eyes off the scene.

Ruby looked over his shoulder to see the begging of nothing short of a mosh pit. Fists were thrown, and people dropped to the ground.

"Huh", was Ruby's reaction, "I guess that guy that slipped on my hat must have fallen on someone else or something". He shrugged and turned back to his seat.

"We can't just sit here!" Sapphire said, "We caused this, we should help stop it!"

"You're the one that threw my hat, and he's the one that slipped on it. Why should I risk myself to hopelessly try to end a fight?" Ruby took no responsibility on the matter.

"'Cus you were involved!" Sapphire shouted at him, "And because you can. If you can help than you should!"

"I'm fine here", Ruby crossed his arms and turned away for her, "You risk yourself there if you want to".

"How could you?" She narrowed her eyes at him in anger before running of to stop the fight.

Ruby tried to ignore the entire thing, but he couldn't help glancing back toward the quarrel. He caught glimpses of the girl trying to reason with the people involved, but to no avail as they simply push her out of the way, or ignored her entirely. He pulled his gaze away again, but the moment he did he heard a scream. He was shot to focus as he jumped up and found Sapphire had been hit in the middle of it all, and was on the ground, clutching the side of her head.

Ruby lost sight of his passive self, and walked over to the scene, fists clenched. He took one look around the group of people who'd broken out into fighting, and one look a Sapphire who lay on the floor in pain. Lifted his hand to the air, knuckles tight. Then did nothing. He was able to stop hit the guys who'd hit her, but what would that achieve? She'd probably hate him more if he did. She'd be scared of him.

"STOP!" he shouted to the group, hands to his sides, fingers unrolled calmly. "It's my fault this started. I'm sorry!" he tried to explain. But to no avail.

He did manage to stop the fight. All of the people involved now stared at him. Even Sapphire looked up at Ruby. One of the people said, "Who is this prissy boy?" Another said, "He trying to start something?" A third said, "Wait, he started this? Well then let's get him! Stupid prissy boy".

"Don't call me a prissy boy" Ruby said. None of them replied, but some prepared to fight. The first threw a fist. Ruby looked down a Sapphire and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry', then grabbed the person's arm, pulled them over his knee, and swung them back into the group.

Another ran out, and Ruby gave him a direct kick, then let him fall to the ground. A third came and Ruby dodged his punch before send one of his own back, to the guy's gut. More came toward Ruby, and more fell down at his feet. Sapphire watched, thinking, 'he is fighting them? How can that help? They won't listen to reson though, so is that the only way to stop them fighting each other, or is he just angry at them now and part of the fight?'

Ruby finally spoke once it had calmed down a bit, "We can stop this. I'm sorry for causing it, but please let it end". Another person ran out ready to hit Ruby, but Sapphire stood up and grabbed his arm, stooping him midway.

"It's over!" she threw him back into the crowd, not knocking him over, just pushing him back, "There's no point to fighting any more". She turned to Ruby, "Thank you".

She smiled to him, and he hesitated for a moment, then smiled back. He grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the building. Once they were alone on the street, they stopped.

A minute of silence passed before Sapphire said, "Ruby… I like you…".

Ruby did his best not react, but inside he was jumping for joy at those words. He smiled slightly then said, "I love you too, Sapphire".

They both smiled as another moment of silence passed, the Sapphire blushed a bit, and twiddled her fingers as she asked, "So… d-does that mean we c-can… k-kiss?"

Ruby blushed back a color that matched his name, but it quickly faded as he smiled and said, "Yes, of course". And they both leaned in, and gently kissed.

_-I know this pretty rave girl-_

**Okay, 2.0, success or failure? You guy are the judges here, and I rely on your reviews, heck, if it weren't for the review this wouldn't have been fixed, or at least what I hope fixed it.**

**Was it too violent? I was trying to get across Ruby fighting back at the end, and breaking the whole 'Prissy boy thing', but at the same time I think I had him come off a bit like Pearl… just a little.**

**Was the first part of the argument too long? I'll admit, not much of it affected the plot, but I wanted to get the characters in there, while just writing to try to figure out what to write next. And it's called Frantic Shipping for a reason.**

**As for the song, I know a lot of you weren't impressed. I chose the song selfishly I'll admit, but I hope that didn't hinder it too much. I really do love frantic shipping, and I feel bad to turn people of my writing of it right off the bat with this, but although most people may disagree with it, I like it, so there it is.**

**As for the whole fight thing, if you didn't get it, that was a reference to Ruby refusing to help fight Kyoger and Groudon originally, I know it was kinda awkward set up and all though. I just thought that would work, because Sapphire doesn't get mad easily, but that really ticked her off, so yeah.**

**Actually, I tried to make a number of references to how things actually played out in pokespec, including the dialogue near the end, all but the last line are word for word from the original. Don't ask why I've memorized it word for word…**

**Also, just gonna say, writing this has managed to cost me $20+. How you ask, well I got so into rave doing it, I spent a ton-o-money on ITunes for techno/electronic music. Seeing as I'm typically a bit of a metal head, that's a pretty big change. And even more surprising, MS word recognizes ITunes as a word!**

**Oh, right, off topic, yeah, I do that. So yeah, please, how were the characters? How was the ending? If you read the original, how are the changes? REVIEW! Or meh Excadrill will give you your own personal earthquake!**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading!**


End file.
